


Destiel #7

by Jeanmarco



Series: Destiel Prompts [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Top!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanmarco/pseuds/Jeanmarco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Top!cas destiel smut"<br/>-Anonymous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel #7

Dean had already fallen into the normal rhythm of things: Kissing, hands roaming,ect. Sure, Cas loved being this close to Dean and exploring his mouth with a curious tongue, but that wasn’t all Cas wanted. It had been almost five thousand years since he had last done this, and Cas needed more immediately. He was sure Dean wouldn’t mind at all, but the stubborn man simply refused to be the one to take it a step further. It would have to be Cas’s turn to make a move.

So as the two stood there in Dean’s bedroom, lips welded together and fingers curling in hair, Cas backed Dean up towards the comfortable-looking bed. Dean pulled away, looking confused and slightly nervous. Frustration welled up inside Cas and he scowled, “What is it now?”

"Are you sure you want to do this, Cas? I mean-" Cas rolled his eyes and cut him off with a torturously short kiss. Dean whimpered at the absence of Cas’s lips on his. "Of course I want this Dean. I want this more than anything." Cas let his pink, swollen lips brush Dean’s jaw before moving to his neck and sucking a large hickey that would be hard to hide later. Dean made a small noise of pleasure and his heartbeat quickened against Cas’s lips where they hovered. Dean plopped onto the end of the bed, pulling Cas with him. Without another thought,they were stripping each other of the annoying clothing that had always been separating them. Shoes were kicked off and shirts went flying into corners. Just looking at Cas’s bare chest and thinking about what that dark trail of hair could lead to made Dean groan and bite his lip.

Cas let out a shaky breath as Dean reached down to unbutton and unzip his pants, which were now tenting impressively. Dean smirked a bit as Cas’s breaths skittered across his lips, quickening every moment. The moment Cas’s pants were out of the way, Dean failed to keep in a large bout of laughter. “Commando? Really, Cas?” A puzzled look was received in return. “Nevermind.” Dean grasped Cas’s cock in his hand and enjoyed the audible gasp that came from the lips above him. Dean pants were down to his ankles in mere seconds and the discovery of boxers made Cas tilt his head in confusion, but not worry about it too much. The boxers were already wet in areas and were getting uncomfortably tight. Dean let Cas pull them off and explore. Cas had never done this with a male, and this was a whole new experience.

The thing that interested Cas the most, though was the hole his finger slid across. “Woah, woah!” Dean murmured as he shivered with pleasure. “Lube.” he managed to get the word out and Cas glanced around. “In the bedside table.” It was out in an instant and Cas coated his hands with the slick gel, smothering it over his fingers delicately. Dean moaned loudly as Cas slid one finger inside of him, coating him gently. “hurry up.” Dean demanded and Cas hurried along, getting another finger inside and scissoring them apart. “Cas…”

As his name was murmured, Cas made the decision to replace his fingers with his cock in one swift movement. Dean yelped and writhed for a moment, grabbing at Cas’s hips desperately and yelling, “Cas!” Cas slid out slowly and watched Dean’s eyes widen in the panic of lost contact. The man beneath him scratched at Cas’s hips, trying to pull him back forward. Cas obeyed, groaning himself as Dean took a loud breath of air. “Cas, faster.” Pleading, green eyes met Cas’s and he couldn’t help but to obey, moving faster as he fucked inside and out of Dean. He let out a breath and with it, a involuntarily high-pitched whimper. “Dean!”

A warm, white liquid was ejected over Cas’s stomach and Dean bucked beneath him, shouting Cas’s name. Dean’s lust-filled voice sent Cas over the edge and he didn’t have time to pull himself out of the man before his mouth was stretched wide in a noiseless moan and he was spilling into Dean. As soon as Cas’s orgasm subsided and they were both had come dripping off various parts of their bodies, they fell into a slow, sweet kiss. “I love you, Cas.” A whisper was uttered somehow through their kisses and Cas pulled his lips away to look lovingly down at Dean, blue eyes shining. “I love you too.”


End file.
